


Кровь на снегу

by Belkasveta



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belkasveta/pseuds/Belkasveta
Kudos: 2





	Кровь на снегу

Вэнь Сюй была сильной заклинательницей.

Сильная, властная, она также как и её отец смотрела на весь этот мир свысока, считая других людей лишь ступеньками, по которым она должна пройти для того, чтобы стать бессмертной.

Она ненавидела то, что она родилась женщиной, она хотела быть мужчиной и править Цишань Вэнь — величайшим Орденом под Небесами.

Ненавидела всех, кто мог ей напомнить о ее природе, считая, что она должна сидеть дома, ждать мужа и не высовываться, а тем более, не стирать кланы с лица земли, утверждая власть своего Ордена.

Она носила мужские одежды, первой летела на поле битвы, была кровожадной, гордой и раздражительной.

Но больше всего она ненавидела его — этого щенка, который встал во главе своего клана после того, как её отец убил его отца.

Он был силён. Она не могла сказать, что он был слаб — во время многих сражений она поняла, что он, возможно, даже сильнее её.

А она ненавидела, когда кто-то её превосходил в чем-либо!

Этот сучий сын! Он осмеливается с вызовом смотреть на её отца, будто бы хочет убить его, стереть его в пыль, уничтожить того, кто убил его отца.

Они ругают друг друга так, будто хотят забить друг друга словами насмерть. Да… Она задела его…

В глазах Не Минцзюэ сильнейшая, лютая ярость, огонь, который сравним с тем, что полыхает в вулкане, на котором стоит Безночный город. Его рука тянется к сабле, что висит у него за поясом. Вэнь Сюй вынимает меч и кидается на противника. Если она его убьёт, то исчезнет эта угроза, которую она постоянно видит в его глазах. Давай, Глава Не! Встреть свою смерть!

Однако ни в этой битве, ни в следующей, которая произошла через четыре часа после этой, она не может его убить. Не может убить… Вспороть его грудь, добраться до горячего, ещё бьющегося сердца, вырвать его, посмотреть на то отчаяние, то недоверие, которое промелькнёт в его взгляде, а затем скормить его сердце собакам.

Дышать сразу станет легче, не будут сниться эти широкие плечи, мощная спина, точёный профиль, его обжигающий взгляд. Он исчезнет! И с ним исчезнут все тревоги, сомнения и даже страхи…

Исчезни!

Умри!

Уйди!

Оставь в покое!!!

Ваза с какими-то редкими цветами летит в стену и разбивается об неё. Чтобы он так же разбился! Со стола улетают свитки, стол также отлетает в сторону.

Служанки шепчутся, что Молодая госпожа Вэнь опять учиняет разгром.

Вэнь Сюй вызывает эту дрянь с длинным языком к себе.

Эта девушка выходит, её бьёт дрожь, её колени подгибаются, и она падает на пол перед своей хозяйкой.

Трусливая…

Никчемная…

Вэнь Сюй берёт кнут, который висит у нее на стене рядом с кинжалами, ножами, парными клинками и другим оружием. И бьёт эту служанку. До крови, до тех пор, пока служанка не перестаёт дышать. Вместо служанки она видит Не Минцзюэ. Только что она убила его! Забила кнутом, как шелудивого пса!

Хаааххх…

Тело служанки унесли. Вэнь Сюй тяжело опускается на кресло. Она тяжело дышит, хотя для заклинателей её уровня убить простую служанку все равно, что щёлкнуть пальцами. Её саму всю трясёт. Кнут выпадает из её рук. Она берёт сосуд с вином и пьёт его большими глотками.

От успокаивающих трав, которыми эти тупые лекари задымили все покои, болит голова. Болит, раскалывается!

Как её всё это достало…

***

Зимой, когда мягкий белый снег покрыл землю и деревья, один из мелких кланов послал в Цинхэ Не процессию с дочерью главы этого клана в надежде породниться с одним из великих Орденов.

Однако невеста не доехала до Нечистой Юдоли.

Белый снег был залит свежей алой кровью, от которой поднимался пар.

Кому могла перейти дорогу молодая девушка?..

***

Вэнь Сюй шла по снегу, стирая со своего меча ещё тёплую кровь.

Мой!

Не позволю!

***

Вэнь Сюй сидела в беседке на окраине Безночного города. Алое, как кровь, вино, отражало на своей поверхности уходящее солнце.

За спиной раздались шаги. Ей не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто это был. Эти шаги она хорошо знает.

— Ты! — прорычал Не Минцзюэ, — Презренная женщина! Как ты посмела войти на территорию моего Ордена, да ещё и убить моих людей?

Его низкий голос, пропитанный праведный гневом, будто ошпарил кипятком Вэнь Сюй.

— Посмела, — кривая мрачная усмешка легла на алые губы девушки, — И что с того? На данный момент это ты заявился в Безночный город без приглашения.

Вэнь Сюй посмотрела на Не Минцзюэ. Ох, этот огонь в его глазах… Разжечь сильнее или потушить навсегда? Или… сначала разжечь, а затем заставить потухнуть.

— А что в этом такого? — продолжила Вэнь Сюй, глядя в глаза Не Минцзюэ, — Мне следовало предупредить о своём приходе и оповестить, что я хочу убить кого-то?

— Ты! — рявкнул Не Минцзюэ, — Эта девушка, которую ты убила столь бесчеловечно, была кандидаткой в мои невесты! Сначала твой отец убил моего отца, а теперь ты хочешь продолжить его дело?! Так вот знай! У тебя этого не получится — в следующий раз, когда ты осмелишься поднять руку на моих людей, ты умрёшь!

Раздался шелест одеяний, Не Минцзюэ развернулся и двинулся к выходу.

Не достанешься мне, так не достанешься никому!!!

Сверкнул кинжал. Вэнь Сюй почти успела вонзить лезвие между лопаток мужчины, однако тот в последний момент успел перехватить тонкое запястье.

Что её выдало? Низкая скорость или… она сказала свои мысли вслух?

Мужчина и женщина стояли почти вплотную. Взгляды скрестились.

Казалось, во взгляде Не Минцзюэ мелькнуло осознание. Затем огонь разгорелся ещё сильнее, чем раньше. Нет. Это не вулкан. Это солнце!

Кинжал полетел в сторону, губы сомкнулись в поцелуе.

Несмотря на то, что снег не таял, опускаясь на ветви деревьев и кустарников, двум людям казалось, что они были в центре вулкана. Толстый слой одежд и меховые накидки сильно мешались, поэтому они полетели на снег.

В ушах стучала кровь, губы горели, тело сгорало. Два тела опустились на одежды и сплелись в танце страсти. Поцелуи жгли посильнее тавро, дыхания не хватало. Мысли спутались, когда их пальцы переплелись.

Мой!

Моя!

И весь мир, казалось, прекратил своё существование. Время застыло, пространство исчезло. Были только он и она.

Не имело значения прошлое, настоящее и будущее. Имело значение только то, что они сейчас вместе, здесь. И будь, что будет.

***

На утро Не Минцзюэ проснулся на скамье в беседке, прикрытый двумя меховыми накидками. В руке был кинжал, а на лице улыбка.

Гордячка…


End file.
